indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Бхакти-сиддханта Сарасвати
350px|thumb|Губернатор Бенгалии Джон Андерсон с Бхактисиддхантой Сарасвати в штаб-квартире Гаудия-матха в Маяпуре. (15 января 1935 года) [[Файл:Reception_for_Bon_Maharaja,_ca._1936.jpg|350px|thumb|Приём в Калькутте в честь Свами Бона и двух немцев, обращённых им в гаудия-вайшнавизм. Крайний справа — Абхай Чаран. (18 сентября 1935 года)]] Бхакти-Сиддханта Сарасвати - сын Бхактивино́да Тхаку́ра. 'В 1901 году Бимала принял посвящение в гаудия-вайшнавскую традицию от аскета Гауракишоры Бабаджи. '. Бхактисиддха́нта Сарасва́ти (бенг. ভক্তিসিদ্ধান্ত ষরস্ৱতী, Bhaktisiddhānta Sarasvatī IAST; 6 февраля 1874 — 1 января 1937), имя при рождении — Бима́ла Праса́д Да́тта (Bimalā Prasād Datta IAST) — индийский вайшнавский гуру и проповедник, реформатор гаудия-вайшнавизма, духовный учитель основателя Международного общества сознания Кришны (ИСККОН) Бхактиведанты Свами Прабхупады (1896—1977). Он подверг резкой критике взгляды вайшнавских сахаджий и других гаудия-вайшнавских течений, которые, как он доказывал, извратили идеи основоположника гаудия-вайшнавизма Чайтаньи (1486—1534) и его сподвижников. Библиография * Prahlāda-caritra (The Life and Deeds of Prahlāda) five chapters in Bengali verse, 1886 (it is most probably lost) * Baṅge Sāmājikatā: varna o dharmagata samāja (Sociality in Bengal: Varna and Dharmic Society), 1899 * Brāhmaṇa o vaiṣṇavera tāratamya-viśayaka siddhānta (Comparative Conclusions Concerning Brāhmanas and Vaisnavas), 1911, revised and enlarged in 1934 * Bhaktibhāvana-pañjikā, Navadvīpa-pañjikā ''(1914) (''The Bhaktibhavana Almanac, The Navadvīpa Almanac) with dates for religious festivals and for ritually important events * Vaiṣṇava-mañjusā-samāhṛti (A basket of collected definitions about Vaishnavism), Vaishnava encyclopedia in four volumes, 1922—1925 * A Few Words on Vedānta, 1932 * Rai Rāmānanda, 1932 (English) * Relative Worlds, 1932 * The Vedānta: Its Morphology and Ontology, 1932 Работы по астрономии * Ārya-siddhānta by Āryabhaṭa (sixth century), co-edited by K. Dutt * Bhauma-siddhānta, mathematical calculations compared to those of Western astronomy, co-edited by K. Dutt * Jyotiṣa-tattvam by Raghunandana Bhaṭṭācārya * Ravicandrasāyanaspaṣṭha, annotations by Bhaṭṭotpala (tenth century); mathematical calculations compared to those of Western astronomy * Sūrya-siddhānta, Purva and Uttara sections; translation from Sanskrit to Bengali and annotations by Bhaktisiddhānta * Bhata-dīpikā-ṭīkā by Paramadīśvara, co-edited by K. Dutt * Camatkāra-cintāmaṇi ''by Paramadīśvara, co-edited by K. Dutt, translation by Kunjavihāri Jyotirbhuṣaṇa * ''Dina-kaumudī by Paramadīśvara, co-edited by K. Dutt * Laghu-jātaka, annotations by Bhaṭṭotpala (tenth century) * Laghuparāśarīya or Udūdaya-pradīpā, annotations by Bhairava Datta, co-edited by K. Dutt * Siddhānta-śiromaṇi, Golādhyāya (in Bṛhaspati) and Grahaganitādhyaya (in Jotirvida) with Vāsanā commentary (bhāṣya) by Bhāskarācārya (twelfth century); translation in Bengali and annotations by Bhaktisiddhānta Комментированные переводы * Upadeśāmṛta, by Rūpa Gosvāmī, with translation and a commentary called Anuvṛtti, 1914 * Caitanya-caritāmṛta, by Kṛṣṇadāsa Kavirāja Gosvāmī, with a commentary called Anubhāsya, 1915 * Śrīmad-bhāgavatam, with commentary, 1923—1935 * Bhakti-sandarbha, by Jīva Gosvāmī, with Bengali translation and a commentary called Gaudīya-bhāṣya, only the initial portion, 1924—1933 * Prameya-ratnāvalī, by Baladeva Vidyābhūśaṇa, with a commentary called Gauḍīya-bhāṣya, 1924 * Śrī Caitanya-bhāgavata, by Vṛndāvana dāsa Ṭhākura, first edition, 1924, second edition with a commentary called Gauḍīya-bhāṣya, 1932 * Śrī Caitanya-candrāmṛta and Śrī Navadvīpa-śataka by Prabodhānanda Sarasvatī, with translation and a commentary called Gaudīya-bhāṣya, 1926 * Śrī Brahma-saṁhitā, chapter 5 with commentary by Jīva Gosvāmī; translation and paraphrase of that commentary in English by Bhaktisiddhānta, 1932 * Īśopaniṣad '' Неопубликованные труды * The commentary (''Anubhāsyam) on the Vedānta-sūtra by Madhva * Sarasvatī-jayaśrī, a volume called Śrī-parva, recently recovered * Diary 1904—1936, recently recovered Книги Бхактивиноды, опубликованные Бхактисиддхантой Сарасвати * Amṛta-pravāha-bhāṣya (The Flow of Nectarine Commentaries), a commentary on the Caitanya-caritāmṛta * Arcana-kaṇa (A Drop of Image Worship) * Arcana-paddhati (The Ritual Manual for Image Worship) * Bhagavad-gītā, with translation and commentary (Rasika-rañjana) * Bhakti-ratnākara, published posthumously * Bhajana-rahasya (The Secret of Bhajana) * Gītā-mālā (A Garland of Songs) * Gītāvalī (A Wave of Songs) * Hari-nāma-cintāmaṇi (The Touchstone of the Names of Hari) * Kalyāna-kalpataru (The Auspicious Wish-Fulfilling Tree) * Jaiva Dharma (The Dharma of Jīvas) * Life and Precepts of Shree Chaitanya Mahaprabhu * Sanmodana-bhāṣya (Highly Delightful Commentaries) a commentary on the Śiksāstaka by Śri Caitanya * Śaranāgati (The Path of Surrender) (Bengali, English, Tamil) * Śrī Caitanya-śiksāmṛta (The Nectarian Teachings of Śri Caitanya) (Bengali, English, Telegu) * Śrī Caitanyopaniṣad * Śrī Navadvīpa-dhāma-māhātmya (The Sublimity of the Holy Place of Navadvīpa) * Śrī Navadvīpa-dhāma-granthamāla (The Garland of Texts about the Holy Place of Navadvīpa) * Tattva-muktāvalī ''(''A Pearl Necklace of Truths) * Tattva-sūtra (Sūtras about the Truth) (in Devanāgarī script) * Tattva-viveka (Truth of Knowledge about Reality) * The Bhāgavat: Its Philosophy and Theology '' Канонические вайшнавские тексты, опубликованные Бхактисиддхантой Сарасвати * Gaura-kṛṣṇodaya (''The Advent of Gaura Kṛṣṇa) by Govinda Dāsa, 1914 * Mani-mañjarī (The Budding Crest Jewel) by Madhva with translation, 1926 * Vedānta-tattva-sāra (The Essential Truths of the Vedanta) by Rāmānujācārya with translation, 1926 * Prema-bhakti-candrikā (The Moonlight of Pure Devotional Love) by Narottama Dāsa, 1927 * Sadācāra-smṛti (The Smrti Text of Proper Conduct) by Madhva with translation, 1927 * Hari-nāmāmṛta-vyākaraṇa (The Grammar of the Nectarine Names of Hari) by Jīva Gosvāmī, 1928 * Hari-bhakti-kalpa-latikā (The Wish-Fulfilling Creepers of Devotion to Hari) with translation (author unknown), second edition with Bengali translation, 1931 * Prema-vivarta (The Transformation of Pure Love) by Jagadānanda Paṇḍita * Sat-kriyā-sāra-dīpikā (The Lamp and Essence of Proper Rituals) by Gopāla Bhaṭṭa Gosvāmī * Saṁskāra-dīpikā (The Lamp of Purificatory Rituals) * Śrī Caitanya-maṅgala by Locana Dāsa Ṭhākura Статьи, опубликованные в Sajjana-toṣaṇī 1897 * Sanskṛt-bhaktamāla, a review of the Sanskrit text Bhaktamāla 1899 * Śrīman Nāthamuni (Nāthamuni) * Yāmunācārya (Yāmunācārya) * Śrī Rāmānujācārya (Rāmānuja) 1915—1916 * Pūrva-bhāṣā (Introductory Words) * Prānīra prati dayā (Compassion Toward Living Beings) * Śrī Madhvamuni-carita (The Life and Works of Madhva Muni) * Ṭhākurera smṛti-samiti (The Memorial Assembly for Bhaktivinoda Ṭhākura) * Divyasūri vā Ālvāra (Divyasūri or Ālvāra, saint in Rāmānuja’s sampradāya) * Jayatīrtha (Jayatīrtha) * Godādevī (Godādevī) * Pāñcarātrika adhikāra (Qualification According to the Pāñcarātrika System) * Prāpti svīkāra (Letter of Acknowledgment of Receipt) * Vaiṣṇava smṛti (The Smṛti Texts of the Vaishnavas) * Śrī patrikāra kathā (The Message of the Magazine) * Bhaktāṅghri-renu (The Dust of the Feet of Bhaktas) * Kulaśekhara (Kulaśekhara) * Sāmayik prasaṅga (Concerning Current Events) * Śrī Gaurāṅga, philosophical topics concerning Sri Gaurāṅga (Caitanya) * Abhakti-mārga (The Path of Nonbhakti) * Viṣṇu citta ''(Vishnu Citta) * ''Pratikūla matavāda (Unfavorable Philosophies) * Mahātmā Śrīla Kṛṣṇadāsa (The Great Soul Kṛṣṇadāsa Kavirāja) * Toṣaṇīra kathā (The Message of Sajjana-toṣaṇī) * Śrī guru svarūpa (The Real Identity of the Guru) * Prabodhānanda * Śrī bhakti-mārga ''(''The Path of Bhakti) * Samālocanā (Critical Review) * Toṣaṇī-prasaṅga (Regarding the Sajjana-toṣaṇī) * Artha o anartha (Wealth and Worthlessness) * Baddha, tatasthā o mukta (The Bound, the Marginal, and the Liberated) * Gohite pūrvādeśa (Previous Instructions about the Welfare of the Cows) * Prākrta o aprākrta (Material and Nonmaterial) * Antardvīpa (an article about the island of Antardvīpa in Nabadwip) * Prakata-pūrnimā (The Full-Moon Night of Appearance) * Caitanyābda (The Era Beginning with Caitanya) * Upakurvāna (Time-Limited Celibacy) * Varṣa-śesaVarṣa-śesa (The End of the Year) 1916—1917 * Nava-varṣa (New Year) * Āsaner kathā (The Message of the Āsana) * Ācārya-santāna (Descendants of the Ācāryas) * Videśe gaura-kathā (The Message of Gaura Abroad) * Samālocanā (Critical Review) * Āmāra prabhura kathā (Topics about My Master), about Gaura Kiśora dāsa Bābājī * Vaiṣṇavera viśaya (The Material Possessions of a Vaishnava) * Guru-svarūpe punah praśna ''(''Another Question about the True Identity of a Guru) * Vaiṣṇava-vaṁśa (The Lineage of the Vaishnavas) * Viraha-mahotsava (The Great Festival of Separation) * Śrī patrikāra ukti (Statements of the Magazine) * Prākṛta-rasa-śata-dūṣanī (The Hundred Flaws of Materialistic Rasa) * Duiti ullekha (Two Mentioned Things) * Gānera adhikārī ke? (Who Is Qualified to Sing?) * Sadācāra (Proper Conduct) * Amāyā (Nonillusion) * Prārthanā-rasa-vivṛti (Explanation of the Rasa of Prayers) * Pratibandhaka (Obstacles) * Bhāi sahajiyā ''(''My Brother Sahajiyā) * Varṣa-śeṣa (Year’s End) 1917—1918 * Nava-varṣa ''(''New Year) * Samālocanā ''(''Critical Review) * Sajjana-krpālu (A Devotee Is Merciful) * Śakti-pariṇata jagat ''(''The World as a Transformation of Potency) * Sajjana-akṛta-droha (A Devotee is Without Enemies) * Sajjana-satya-sāra (A Devotee is thoroughly Truthful) * Prākrt a śūdra vaisn a va nahe (A Materialistic Śūdra is not a Vaishnava) * Nāgarī-māṅgalya (Auspiciousness for a Coquette) * Sajjana-sama (A Devotee is Equipoised) * Sajjana-nirdośa (A Devotee is Faultless) * Sajjana-vadānya (A Devotee is Munificent) * Bhādatiyā bhakta nahe (A Hired Person Cannot Be a Devotee) * Sajjana-mṛdu (A Devotee Is Gentle) * Sajjana-akiñcana (A Devotee is without Possessions) * Sajjana-śuci (A Devotee is Clean) * Vaisnava darśana (Vaishnava Philosophy) * Varsa-śeṣa (Year’s End) 1918—1919 * Nava-varṣa (New Year) * Sajjana-sarvopakāraka (A Devotee Is Beneficial to All) * Sajjana-śānta (A Devotee Is Peaceful) * Gaura ki vastu? (What Is Gaura?) * Sajjana-kṛṣṇaika-śaraṇa (A Devotee Is Exclusively Surrendered to Krishna) * Sajjana-akāma (A Devotee Is Free Passion) * Sajjana-nirīha ''(''A Devotee Is Harmless) * Sajjana-sthira (A Devotee Is Determined) * Sajjana-vijita-sad-guṇa (A Devotee Conquers the Six Bondages) * Śrī-mūrti o māyāvāda (The Image and the Doctrine of Māyāvāda) * Śrī Viśva-Vaiṣṇava-rāja-sabhā (The Royal World Vaishnava Association) * Sajjana-mita-bhuk (A Devotee Accepts Sense Objects in Moderation) * Bhaktisiddhānta (The Philosophical Conclusion of Bhakti) * Sajjana-apramatta (A Devotee Is Sane) 1919—1920 * Varṣodghāta (Ushering in the New Year) * Sajjana-mānada (A Devotee Honors Others) * Sajjana-amānī (A Devotee Undesirous of Respect) * Sajjana-gambhīra (A Devotee Is Solemn) * Sajjana-karuṇa ''(''A Devotee Is Compassionate) * Sajjana-maitra (A Devotee Is Friendl''y) * ''Kāla-saṁjñāya nāma (The Sacred Names according to the Divisions of Time) * Śaukra o vṛttagata varṇa-bheda (Social Divisions according to One’s Own Nature and Birth) * Karmīra kanakādi (Gold and Other Assets of a Materialistic Worker) * Guru-dāsa (The Servant of the Guru) * Dīksita (The Initiated) 1920—1921 * Hāyanodghāta (Ushering in the New Year) * Aikāntika o vyabhicāra (Single-Mindedness and Deviation) * Nirjane anartha (Obstacles in Solitary Worship) (the poem Duṣṭa mana! tumi kiser vaiṣṇava?) * Sajjana-kavi (A Devotee Is Wise) * Cāturmāsya (The Four Months) * Pañcopāsanā (The System of Worshiping Five Images) * Vaiṣṇavera smṛti (The Smṛti Texts of the Vaishnavas) * Saṁskāra-sandarbha (A Treatise on Ritual Purification) * Sajjana-dakṣa (A Devotee Is Skilled) * Vaiṣṇava-maryādā (Appreciating Vaishnavas) * Sajjana-maunī (A Devotee Is Silent) * Yogapīṭhe śrī-mūrti-sevā (Serving the Image at Yogapīṭha) * Aprākrta (Nonmaterial) 1921—1922 * Nava-varṣa (New Year) * Saviśeṣa o nirviśeṣa (With and Without Particularity) * Meki o āsal (False and Real) * Smārta Raghunandana * Hari-nāma mahā-mantra ''(''The Great Chant of the Names of Hari) * Mantropāsanā (Worship by Mantra) * Nisiddhācāra (Forbidden Conduct) * Śiksāṣṭakera-laghu-vivaraṇa ''(''A Short Description of the Eight Instructions Caitanya) Статьи, опубликованные в Gauḍīya 1922—1923 * Śrī-kṛṣṇa-janma (The Birth of Shri Krishna) * Madhura lipi (Sweet Writing) * Loka-vicāra (Public Opinion) * Paramārtha (The Highest Aim) * Purāṇa-saṁvāda (The Message of the Purāṇas) * Nīti-bheda (Ethical Differences) * Ruci-bheda (Differences in Pleasure) * Śrī Jīva Gosvāmī (Jīva Goswami) * Gauḍīye prīti (Affection for the Gauḍīya) * Durgā-pūjā (Worship of Durgā) * Śarādīyā avāhana (Welcoming the Autumn) * Je dike bātās (Whichever Direction the Wind Blows) * Marūte secana (Planting a Seed in the Desert) * Smārtera kāṇḍa (The Vedic Literary Sections of the Smārtas) * Vicāra-ādālata (Court of Judgment) * Sevāpara nāma ''(''A Positive Service Attitude to the Sacred Name) * Tridaṇḍi bhikṣu gīti (The Song of a Monk Holding the Triple Staff) * Śrī Madhva-janma-tithi ''(The Birthday of Shri Madhva) * ''Varṇāśrama (Varṇa and Ashrama) * Aprakata-tithi (Disappearance Day) * Vraje vānara (Monkeys in Vraja) * Cyuta-gotra (A Deviated Lineage) * Nṛ-mātrādhikāra (The Fundamental Right of Every Human Being) * Bhṛtaka-śrotā (A Hired Audience) * Vaiṣṇavao abhṛtaka (A Vaishnava Is Never Hired) * Dīkṣā-vidhāna ''(''The Rules of Initiation) * Āsurika pravṛtti ''(''Demonic Propensities) * Śrī Baladeva Vidyābhūṣaṇa, a brief biography of Baladeva Vidyānbhūṣaṇa * Sadācāra-smṛti (The Smrti Text for Proper Conduct), a discussion of Sadācāra-smṛti by Madhva Pañcarātra * Nigama o āgama (The Vedas and Related Sacred Texts) * Śrī Viśvanātha Cakravartī (Viśvanātha Cakravartī) * Vaiṣṇava darśana (Vaishnava Philosophy) * Varṇāntara (Changing Varṇa) * Paricaye praśna (A Question about Identity) * Asatye ādara (Fondness for Untruth) * Ayogya santāna (Unworthy Son) * Aśūdra dīkṣā (Initiation for Non-śūdras) * Pūjādhikāra (The Qualification to Perform Pūjā) * Anātma-jñāna (Knowledge of the Nonself) * Nija-paricaya (One’s Own Identity) * Vaṁśa-praṇālī (The System of Hereditary Lineages) * Gaura-bhajana (Worship of Gaura) * Dhānyā o śyāmā (Grains and Weeds) * Tṛtīya janma (Third Birth) * Avaidha sādhana (Illegitimate Practice) * Baija-brāhmaṇa ''(''Hereditary Brāhmaṇa) * Pracāre bhrānti (Mistakes in Preaching) * Bhāgavata-śravaṇa (Hearing the Bhāgavata) * Maṭha ki? (What Is a Math?) * Āche adhikāra (There Is Qualification) * Śrīdhara Svāmī (Śrīdhara Svāmī) * Vyavahāra (Conduct) * Kamīnā (Scoundrel) * Śakti-sañcāra (Saving Potency) * Varṣa-parīkṣā (Yearly Examination) * Eka jāti (One Jāti) * Ihaloka paraloka (This World and the World Beyond) 1923—1924 * Varṣa-praveśa (Entering the New Year) * Brāhmaṇya-deva (The God of the Brāhmaṇas) * Guru-bruva (Imitation Gurus) * Kīrtane vijñāna (Realized Knowledge in Kīrtana) * Āvirbhāva-tithi (Appearance Day) * Maṭhera utsava (Festivals of the Maṭh) * Gosvāmī-pāda (The Respected Goswami) * Kṛṣṇe bhoga-buddhi (The Psychology of Enjoying Krishna) * Dīksita (The Initiated) * Gauḍīya bhajana-pranālī (The Process of Gauḍīya Worship) * Śrī-vigraha (The Image) * Jābāla-kathā (The Story of Jābāla) * Smārta o vaiṣṇava (Smārtas and Vaishnavas) * Sāmājika ahita (What Is Unbeneficial for Society) * Prākrta bhoktā ke? (Who Is the Real Enjoyer?) * Gaudīyera veśa (The Dress of the Gaudīyas) * Pratisambhāṣaṇa (Speech in Response) * Sūtra-vidveṣa (Enmity Expressed Tersely) 1924—1925 * Gauḍīya hāspātāla (Gauḍiya Hospital) * Bhāgavata-vivṛti (Explanation of Śrīmad-Bhāgavatam) * Śrī Kulaśekhara (Kulaśekhara) * Meyeli hinduwānī (Effeminate Hinduism) 1925—1926 * Madhura lipi (A Sweet Letter) * Aśrauta-darśana (Non-Vedic Philosophy) * Vedānta-tattva-sārer upodghāta (Introduction to the Vedānta-tattva-sāra) 1926—1927 * Darśane bhrānti (Error in Philosophy) * Vaiṣṇava-śrāddha (Vaishnava Funeral Rites) * Ālocakera ālocanā (A Critique of Critics) * Nyākābokāra svarūpa (The Real Nature of a Contemptible Fool) 1927—1928 * Māna-dāna o hāni (Offering Respect and Losing It) * Gauḍapura (The City of Gauḍa) * Āsala o nakala (Real and Fake) * Ahaituka dhāma-sevaka (An Unmotivated Servant of the Holy Places) * Sarva-pradhāna vivecanāra viśaya (The Most Important Thing to Consider) * Bhāi kutārkika (Brother Quibbler) * Kṛṣṇa-bhakta nirbodha nahen (A Bhakta of Krishna Is Not a Fool) * Prācīna Kuliyāy sahara Navadvīpa (The Town of Nabadwip Is Old Kuliya) * Kapatatā daridratāra mūla (The Cause of Poverty Is Cheating) * Ekaścandra (One Moon) * Puṇyāraṇya (A Sacred Forest) * Godāy galad (An Error in the Fundamentals) * Nīlācale Śrīmat Saccidānanda Bhaktivinoda (Bhaktivinoda in Jagannath Puri) 1928—1929 * Virakta jaghanya nahe (A Renunciant Is Not Contemptible) * Āmi ei nai, āmi sei (I Am Not This, I Am That) * Vyavasādārera kapaṭatā (The Merchants’ Cheating) * Haṁsajātira itihāsa (The History of the Descendens of the Swanlike) * Mantra-saṁskāra (The Purification of Mantra) * Bhoga o bhakti (Enjoyment and Bhakti) * Sunīti o durnīti (Good and Evil Policies) * Kṛṣṇa-tattva (The Truth about Krishna) * Śrīdhāma-vicāra (Examining a Sacred Pilgrimage) * Ekāyana-śruti o tad-vidhāna (The Ekāyana-Śruti and Its Regulations) * Pratīcye kārṣṇa sampradāya (The Lineage of Krishna in the West) * Pañcarātra ''(''Pañcarātra) * Nīlācale Śrīmad Bhaktivinoda (Bhaktivinoda in Jagannath Puri) * Tīrtha Pāndarapura (The Holy Site of Pandarpur) * Māṇikya bhāskara (The Effulgent Manikyas), a praise of the Maharaja of Tripura * Vaiṣṇava-smṛti (Scriptures Giving Rules of Vaishnava Behavior) * Mahānta guru-tattva (The Truth about a Great Guru) * Boṣṭam pārlāmeṇṭ (Vaishnava Parliament) * Alaukika bhakta-caritra (The Unworldly Life and Deeds of a Bhakta) * Sumedhā-tithi (The Day Intelligent People Celebrate), about the anniversary of Bhaktivinoda 1929—1930 * Śrīdhāma Māyāpura kothāya? (Where Is the Sacred Site of Mayapur?) * Gaudācale Śrī Bhaktivinoda (Bhaktivinoda in Bengal) * Sātvata o asātvata ''(''Devotees and Nondevotees) * Bhārata o paramārtha (India and the Highest Aim) * Paramārthera svarūpa (The Real Nature of Highest Aim) * Prācīna Kuliyāya dvārabhet (Entrance Fees in Old Kuliyā ''Nabadwip) * ''Śikṣaka o śikṣita ''(''The Teacher and the One Being Taught) * Viṣayīra Kṛṣṇa-prema (The Materialists’s Love for Krishna) * Āśramera veśa (Appropriate Dress for the Ashram) 1930—1931 * Śrī-bhakti-mārga ''(''The Path of Bhakti) * Bhava-rogīra hāsapātāla (A Hospital for the Materially Diseased) * Jagabhandhura Kṛṣṇānuśīlana (The Practice of Krishna-Bhakti of Jagabandhu) 1931—1932 * Gauḍīya mahimā (The Excellence of the Gaudīya) * Sat-śikṣārthir vivecya (What a Student of the Truth Ought to Analyze) * Nimba-bhāskara (Nimbarka) * Ajña o vijñera narma-kathā (Playful Talks between an Ignorant and a Wise Man) * Vaiṣṇava-vaṁśa (The Vaishnava Clan) * Kanphucor vicāra (The Deliberations of Confucius) 1932—1933 * Ekādaśa prārambhikā (Beginning the Eleventh Year) * Vaiṣṇave jāti-buddhi (Considering a Vaishnava to Belong to a Particular Jāti) * Mādhukara bhaikṣya (What Should Be Begged from Door to Door) * Duṣṭi-vaiklavya (Distress from Corruption) * Āmāra kathā (My Message) * Sat-śikṣā pradarśanī (The Exhibition of Religious Education) * Kṛṣṇa bhakti-i śoka-kāma-jādyāpahā (Devotion to Krishna is the Exclusive Way to Transcend Lamentation and Desire) * Kṛṣṇe matirastu (May Your Resolution Be Toward Krishna) 1933—1934 * Kṛpāśīrvāda (Merciful Blessings) 1934—1935 * Sva-para-maṅgala (Auspiciousness for Oneself and Others) * Vaikuṇṭha o guṇa-jāta jagat (Vaikuṇṭha and the World Born of Three Guṇas) * Bhogavāda o bhakti (The Philosophy of Hedonism and Bhakti) 1935—1936 * Nava-varṣa (New Year) * ‘Bada āmi’ o ‘Bhālo āmi’ (I’m Great and I’m Good) * Tadvana (That Forest) * Vāstava-vastu (The Real Essence) 1936—1937 * Hāyanodghāta (Ushering in the New Year) Ссылки * Бхактивинод Тхакур (отец) * Гаура-Кишор дас Бабаджи (гуру) https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Бхактисиддханта_Сарасвати